Gosip
by 4869fans-nikazemaru
Summary: Kabarnya kantor divisi 10 berhantu! Wah, benarkah itu? Oneshot. No pair. GAJE. Read dan review, please?


A/N : Ahaha, jangan pedulikan judul fanfic yang aneh bin ajaib ini… ^.^ Ide fanfic ini muncul tiba-tiba saat gue sama Hi-chan ngomongin masalah hantu-hantu di sequel Ghost Hunter 'My Friend, My Dream'. Tiba-tiba dapet ide ini, deh! Oke, selamat membaca fanfic aneh bin gila ini. Sorry, kalo ceritanya gaje…

Disclaimer : **BLEACH BUKAN PUNYA GUE!** *pake TOA*

Warning (s) : No pairing, plot gaje, dan agak OOC.

* * *

**= Gosip? =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

**

* * *

Malam hari di divisi 10…**

"Lalalala~!" senandung Matsumoto dengan riang. Fukutaichou satu ini baru saja pesta sake di divisi 9.

Sebenarnya Matsumoto ingin langsung pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Tapi, dia ingin menjenguk kapten kecilnya yang mungkin lagi kerja lembur. Seingatnya tadi di meja kaptennya ada tumpukan tugas yang 2 kali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Bahkan tinggi tumpukan kertas itu 2 kali lebih tinggi dari tinggi badan Hitsugaya sendiri. Pasti, dong, kapten jenius nan kecil imut-imut itu rela untuk lembur berdua saja dengan tugas 'tercinta'nya itu.

Koridor menuju kantor divisi 10 nampak sepi dan agak gelap. Hari memang sudah cukup malam, mungkin sudah hampir tengah malam. Terbukti dengan hanya terdengarnya suara serangga malam di setiap langkah yang diambil Matsumoto.

Sesekali Matsumoto menatap ke arah angkasa raya. Sebentar lagi memang akan bulan purnama, sehingga bentuk bulan terlihat cukup bulat walau belum sempurna. Cahayanya bisa dibilang cukup untuk menyinari koridor. Yah, walau hanya remang-remang.

"Taichou!" seru Matsumoto sambil membuka pintu kantor divisi 10. Fukutaichou itu heran melihat ruangan kantor yang sudah gelap itu. Dinyalakannya lampu ruangan itu. _"Pasti taichou udah pulang," _pikir Matsumoto saat melihat ruangan yang kosong itu. Tumpukan kertas tugas yang seharusnya ada di meja juga sudah tidak ada. Ruangannya tadi pun gelap. Pasti kapten kecil itu udah selesai lembur dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Matsumoto mematikan lampu lagi dan berbalik untuk pulang. Begitu akan menutup pintu, Matsumoto melihatnya… Di tengah ruangan yang gelap itu terlihat bayangan putih melayang. Walau hanya sekilas, tapi sangat jelas. Matsumoto terbelalak.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"** jeritan Matsumoto mencabik-cabik keheningan malam di Seireitei.

* * *

"Serius? Kantor divisi 10 berhantu?" tanya Renji kepada Matsumoto. "Yakin kalo nggak salah lihat, Rangiku-san?"

"I-iya! Sumpah! Tadi malam aku lihat! Dia melayang-layang!" jawab Matsumoto sambil mengacungkan tanda swear dengan jarinya.

"Anjrit! Serem banget!"

"OMG! Kok, berani ya Hitsugaya-taichou tiap hari lembur di situ?" kagum Hisagi. "Kalau gue, mah, paling udah kabur duluan!"

Renji geleng-geleng sok tahu. "Wajar saja! Mungkin hantunya kasihan sama Hitsugaya-taichou… Dia masih kecil. Kan, kasihan kalau ditakut-takutin sampai nangis gulung-gulung, ngompol, trus sampai trauma gitu! Kalau aku yang jadi hantunya, aku juga nggak bakal tega buat nakutin…"

"Hei! Aku dengar itu!" teriak Hitsugaya yang kepalanya nongol dari jendela kantornya. Yah, 3 orang itu memang sedang bergosip di depan kantor divisi 10. Jelas saja kedengeran. Apalagi mereka kalau ngobrol volumenya nggak dikecilin.

"Tapi, ini bener, taichou!" celetuk Matsumoto.

"Selama aku kerja di sini nggak pernah ada yang aneh, kok!" kata Hitsugaya sambil melipat tangannya di depan. "Kamu saja yang mengada-ngada, Matsumoto!"

"Eh! Aku lihatnya pas lagi sadar banget, kok! Nggak mabuk! Ngantuk juga nggak! Sumpah, deh, taichou!"

"Tapi, katanya kantor divisi 10 ini bekas tempat pembantaian, lho!" celetuk Hisagi. "Aku dikasih tau Iba-san!"

"Ah, bohong, tuh!" kata Hitsugaya. "Disini oke-oke aja."

"Mungkin hantunya ketakutan lihat anda! Makanya nggak pernah muncul di depan anda!" celetuk Renji.

"Ketakutan?" heran Hitsugaya.

"Ya iyalah! Taichou 'kan galak abis! Siapa, sih, yang berani macem-macem?" ucap Matsumoto dengan wajah innocent.

Hitsugaya cemberut. **"Matsumoto…"**

"Ehehe, bercanda, kok, taichou!"

"Kalian juga ngapain ngerumpi disini? Sana balik! Kerjain tugas!"

Renji geleng-geleng. "Kerjaanku dan Hisagi udah selesai, Hitsugaya-taichou! Makanya kami kesini. Soalnya saat ke tempat Ikkaku-san, ternyata orangnya lagi enak-enakan tidur. Kira juga lagi sibuk."

"Kalau begitu, Matsumoto, ayo masuk dan kerjakan tugasmu!" perintah Hitsugaya.

"Udah dikerjain, kok, taichou!" jawab Matsumoto.

"Dikerjain dari Hongkong? Baru juga kamu kerjain 3 lembar! Masih ada banyak!"

"Hmm, Hitsugaya-taichou, anda benar-benar tidak takut?" tanya Hisagi.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. "Ngapain juga takut? Kita sendiri, kan, juga bisa disebut hantu?"

"Oh ya… Benar juga, sih…" gumam Hisagi.

"Ya iya, dong~! Taichou-ku kan jenius abis~!" seru Matsumoto.

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku nggak peduli! Mau ada hantu, kek! Monster, kek! Aku nggak peduli, asal membakar nggak membakar kertas tugasku yang udah selesai!" kata Hitsugaya yang lalu kembali masuk ke dalam dan duduk di tempat kerjanya.

"Sama kayak Hitsugaya-taichou. Gue juga masih nggak percaya!" kata Hisagi.

"Oke! Kita lihat sama-sama nanti malam!" ucap Matsumoto.

"Baiklah! Siapa takut?" jawab Renji dan Hisagi.

* * *

3 orang fukutaichou itu mengendap-endap menuju kantor divisi 10 yang sudah gelap. Malam ini tepat bulan purnama sempurna. Sinarnya lebih terang daripada saat Matsumoto kemarin. Lolongan anjing dan iringan bunyi serangga menambah suasana angker.

Pelan-pelan Matsumoto membuka sedikit pintu kantor divisi 10. Mereka mengintip dari celah tersebut. Gelap dan sepi. 3 fukutaichou itu menelan ludah. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup dari kantor. Lalu disambung suara langkah berat.

"I-itu dia…!" kata Matsumoto tercekat.

"Hi-hiiy!" jerit Renji tertahan.

"Stt! Diamlah, Renji! Aku ingin memotret hantunya tahu! Lumayan, bisa dijadikan berita utama di majalah Seireitei! Yah, kalau hantunya beneran ada…" kata Hisagi.

"Beneran ada, tau!" protes Matsumoto.

Benar saja, sekarang ditengah ruangan muncul sosok berbaju putih panjang. Matsumoto, Renji, dan Hisagi bersiap menjerit.

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Begitu 3 fukutaichou itu akan berlari untuk kabur…

"Hei! Kalian ini apa-apaan, sih?"

"T-taichou!" jerit Matsumoto sambil berbalik.

Lampu kantor menyala dan memperlihatkan secara jelas bahwa disana ada Hitsugaya yang memakai yukata panjang putih polos.

"Syukurlah, ternyata taichou!" kata Matsumoto sambil memeluk Hitsugaya.

"H-hei! Lepasin!" teriak Hitsugaya.

"Hooh… Kaget aku!" kata Hisagi.

"Jadi, hantu yang kemarin dilihat Rangiku-san itu Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya Renji. "Fuh! Sudah ku duga hantu itu tidak ada!"

"Hahahahaha!" Ketiga fukutaichou itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menertawakan kebodohan mereka sendiri.

"Hahaha! Ternyata yang kemarin malam itu taichou, toh! Hahaha, untung aku nggak sampai terkencing-kencing ngelihatnya!" kata Matsumoto sambil berusaha menahan tertawanya yang semakin tak bisa dikendalikan.

"Eh, tapi kemarin aku nggak disini, kok! Aku langsung pulang!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Hah? Terus yang kemarin dilihat Rangiku-san…?" Hisagi merinding.

Sreeeeek…

Semua yang ada disitu melihat ke dalam kantor. Di dalam kantor ada sosok putih yang bergerak dengan cara ngesot!

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HANTU BENERAN!"** jerit Matsumoto, Renji, Hisagi, dan Hitsugaya. 4 orang itu lari tunggang langgang. Meninggalkan sosok putih ngesot itu.

Begitu 4 shinigami itu menghilang dari pandangan, sosok putih itu tampak menggeliat-geliat dan memunculkan kepala duren orange. Kurosaki Ichigo…?

"Huuh! Sialan! Rukia itu apa-apaan, sih? Main sergap dari belakang terus seret! Oh, ini dimana ya?" Ichigo menoleh ke kanan-kiri. "Hmm, kayak kantornya Toshiro… Tapi, Toshiro mana ya? Perasaan tadi gue denger suara orang… Ah, udah, deh, gue pulang aja."

Ichigo dengan santai melenggang keluar sementara Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Renji, dan Hisagi masih berlari ketakutan.

* * *

**= THE END =**

**

* * *

**

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Fanfic tersingkat gue… Hanya 3 lembar kertas kuarto! Selain tersingkat juga teraneh."

Hitsugaya : "Iya… Aneh…"

Matsumoto + Hisagi + Renji : **"SANGAT ANEH!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ehehe, gomen…"

Hi-chan : "Jangan lupa buat di review, ya!"


End file.
